


Trivial Pursuit

by dadezra



Category: Criminal Minds, Spencer Reid - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 05:34:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4948606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dadezra/pseuds/dadezra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Playing a trivia game against your genius boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trivial Pursuit

“Ughhhhhh.” I groan as Spencer grins tauntingly at me. “I can’t believe I agreed to play Trivial Pursuit against a genius.”

“Come on, babe. This one is soo simple.”

“Easy for you to say.” I roll my eyes. “Okay ummm…. ummm… I’m gunna say Buenos Aires.” He actually winces when I answer as if it physically hurts him to hear that. I flip the card over to see that I should’ve said Rio de Janeiro.

“Okay my turn!” Spencer recovers from the pain and excitedly reaches across the board, grabbing a card. He looks at it and reads, “What italian liqueur is made from bitter almonds?”

“Hmmm… hmmm…” He taps his chin and scratches his head. I cross my arms across the thin material of my tee shirt. “Are you mocking me.”

“I’d never!” He presses his hand to his chest and gasps dramatically, “How could you ever accuse me of such a thing?! But i’m going to answer with… Amaretto.” Spencer flips the card over and pumps his fist into the air. “Yes! I win!”

“Of course.” I mutter and start clearing off the game board.

“Is someone jealous?”

“Nope.” I say as I take the box over to the closet in the hall of our apartment. “Because even though you’re so smart….” I bend down to our sleepy pet pug and rub his back. “Little Cooper still likes me best.” Cooper licks my face and I laugh. “Isn’t that right little guy?” I ask in my baby voice. “Yes it is! Yes it is!”

“What did you just say?” Looking up, I see my boyfriend standing over Cooper and I with his arms crossed.

“I said little Coop loves me more.” I bend back down and the little dog jumps on me and licks my face repeatedly while I giggle. “Are you jealous now?” I tease. He frowns but I can tell he’s still joking. “Are you mad, doctor?” I ask innocently.

Spencer just shakes his head. He leans down and pats his thighs. “Come on, Cooper! Come here!” Instead, Cooper curls back up in his doggy bed. I can’t help but laugh out loud at the look of disappointment on his face.

“Okay that’s it.” Spencer reaches his arms out for me but I squirm my way out of his long limbs and race to the kitchen.

“Nooooo!” I squeal as he begins to catch up and I dive into our bedroom. I try my best to close the door but his long legs means quick strides and he’s already caught up. His fingers are at my sides tickling me and I fall onto the bed. “Stop it!” I try to say between bursts of laughter but it’s too late and he’s on top of me.

“Say you love me.” He laughs.

“I- I love y-you! I love you!” I pant and he finally stops. I’m trying to regain my breath and he presses his forehead to mine.

“You’re not really mad that I won right?” His voice is much quieter now. I just shake my head.

“I was kidding. And about Cooper too.” We’re practically whispering.

“I thought so.” Spencer leans closer until his lips are on mine and gently kisses them. When he pulls away, I’m still panting. Except this time I don’t think it’s from being chased and tickled.

“You know I love you so much, don’t you?” He starts to kiss my lips again and then continues kissing down my chin, to my throat, and finally down to the sensitive spot on the side of my neck. All I can do is is make whimpering sounds and nod to answer his question. His mouth starts to make it’s way down the rest of my body and i’m in heaven.


End file.
